junglejunctionfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Change!
Dash, the famous outlaw boy, strode into a rough and tumble saloon. He was looking for information. Dash never expected he’d learn about the treasure he’d sought for most of his life, the legendary magic beans that would lead to Chinta! The beans were in the clutches of the villainous brutes, Wario and Bowser. Across town, Wario and Bowser walked menacingly into a hotel holding a box that contained the magic beans. Dash tracked Wario and Bowser to their room where he found another boy burglar interested in the beans. Dash quickly followed the boy into Wario and Bowser’s room. He was furious that the masked boy would dare interfere with his score. But before either boy could get close to the beans, Wario and Bowser charged and the two boys fled through the window. Dash chased the masked stranger across the village to a dark alleyway. The stranger slipped through a hole in the wall. Dash dove in after the masked boy and into a strange cantina. A green-person-band gazed at Dash distrustfully as he readied for a fight. Just as Dash was about to start the fisticuffs, a green person in the audience pointed to a sign. Tuesday was Dance-Fight Night. Dash was up to the challenge, and strutted his best moves. His opponent matched Dash at every step. Finally, the masked stranger revealed she was actually a girl, the famous thief known as Dot! Dash followed Dot into a back room. Suddenly, a television-shaped figure appeared. It was someone Dash knew from long ago---Nick Jr. Face! Dash was not happy to see him, and he was even less enthused to hear about his plan to steal the magic beans. Dash told Dot how his friendship with Nick Jr. Face had begun years ago at the San Ricardo orphanage. They’d shared a dream to find the magic beans, climb the beanstalk to the Giant’s Castle and return with Chinta’s precious eggs. Dash spoke of how he and Nick Jr. Face stole beans of every kind in hopes of finding the beans of legend. ‘’Nick Jr. Face’s mind was full of imagination and invention,’’ Dash recalled. ‘’He spoke of legends and adventures beyond my wildest dreams.’’ The two young friends formed bean club and swore an oath to be brothers forever. Everything changed for Dash when he saved Diego’s mother from a charging bull. Dash became a local hero and was given a pair of boots in recognition. But then Nick Jr. Face tricked Dash into helping him rob the town bank. They lost the town’s gold and Dash fled, while Nick Jr. Face was caught and sent to jail. Dot finally persuaded Dash to join Nick Jr. Face’s plan. They would need Nick Jr. Face’s imagination together with Dash and Dot’s skills to pull off the heist. They staged a dangerous raid on Wario and Bowser’s creepy, boar-driven wagon. It wasn’t easy, but they finally had the beans! They raced away to safety. Nick Jr. Face found the spot where he would plant the magic beans. As Dash planted the beans, a massive funnel cloud roiled from the sky. A beanstalk suddenly tore from the ground. Dash, Nick Jr. Face and Dot clung on for dear life as they raced through the sky. After the dizzying ride, the three friends were relieved to reach the top of the beanstalk. They jumped into the clouds and threw cloud-balls at each other. Dash and Nick Jr. Face couldn’t believe they had finally reached the Giant’s Castle. The three friends traveled through the Giant’s Castle. They finally reached Chinta and her gray eggs. What a sight! But Nick Jr. Face warned of Koopa Troopa---a terrible monster that guarded Chinta. The eggs were too heavy, so the trio took Chinta. Koopa Troopa chased after Dash, Nick Jr. Face and Dot, who ran for their lives towards the beanstalk. They barely managed to escape the Giant’s Castle! Quickly, they floated back down the beanstalk using leaves as parachutes. Overjoyed by their success, Dash, Nick Jr. Face and Dot celebrated at a campfire. ‘’To paying back San Ricardo!’’ Dash exclaimed. ‘’To paying back San Ricardo!’’ Nick Jr. Face joined in. ‘’To being rich!’’ Dot purred. Later that night, Wario and Bowser attacked Dash in his sleep. He woke alone, and immediately raced to the rescue of his friends. Wario and Bowser’s tracks led him back to San Ricardo. But Nick Jr. Face was in cahoots with Wario, Bowser and Dot. They had set Dash up! Diego and his men quickly surrounded Dash. Dash was sent straight to jail. He shared a cell with an ancient prisoner who told Dash of the terrible danger San Ricardo faced. If Chinta was not returned, her father, Koopa Troopa, would destroy the town. Dash had to escape and save the day! Suddenly, Dot sprang from behind the guard and swiftly took him down. She had come to apologize and help Dash escape. The two fought off the remaining guards and freed themselves. They raced off to protect the town from Koopa Troopa. Dash found Nick Jr. Face at the orphanage. ‘’I should make you into an egg salad sandwich!’’ Dash yelled. ‘’Ah! That is disgusting,’’ Nick Jr. Face replied. Dash implored Nick Jr. Face to help him save San Ricardo and be forgiven. Nick Jr. Face agreed, and the two of them set off to return Chinta to her father. As Koopa Troopa’s gigantic feet stomped through the town, Dash and Nick Jr. Face devised a plan to lead Chinta out of the village. Dash jumped on Koopa Troopa while Nick Jr. Face drove Chinta away in his wagon. As Koopa Troopa chased Nick Jr. Face’s wagon, they crashed onto the town bridge. Nick Jr. Face and Chinta were flung from the wagon and dangled perilously above the river. Dash tried to save both of them, but Nick Jr. Face knew Dash was only strong enough to save one. Nick Jr. Face let go of the rope and landed on a craggy rock. Underneath his shell, he was made of glowing, precious silver. Nick Jr. Face was a silver television all along! Koopa Troopa collected his baby, and scooped up his new silver television as well. They flew back to the Giant’s Castle, where Nick Jr. Face finally found his home. Despite saving San Ricardo, Dash was still wanted by Diego. Dot joined him as they ran across the San Ricardo rooftops. ‘’I will see you again, Dot,’’ Dash declared. ‘’Sooner than you think,’’ Dot replied as they raced towards the setting sun. ‘’An outlaw dedicated to justice and a lover of beautiful girls,’’ Dash bragged. ‘’This is the story of a boy who became a hero.’’ Category:This is The Rule, People: DON'T. CHANGE.